


Task

by The Fink (orphan_account)



Series: The Ballad of Wilhelm Fink [10]
Category: The Network
Genre: Gen, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-11
Updated: 2006-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/The%20Fink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trial.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Task

“Why him?”

Svengali looked up from the book in his lap, meeting Van Gough’s questioning stare. “What?”

The bassist took a seat in a chair beside the older man, resting his palms on his knees, his gentle gaze turning to the fireplace, flecks of gold reflected in the blue depths of his eyes.

“Why Fink? Why has he been given such a difficult task?”

Svengali closed the book, the soft puff adding to the comfortable nature of their surroundings. He pushed his glasses up his nose slightly, considering his answer.

“Was your final task any simpler?”

Van Gough sighed, understanding.


End file.
